starwarsfandomcom_hr-20200213-history
Sila
"Pa, Sila je ono što daje Jedijima njihovu moć. To je energetsko polje stvoreno svim živim bićima. Okružuje nas i prodire u nas; ona veže galaksiju zajedno". :―Obi-Wan Kenobi Sila, ranije bila poznata kao Moć Kozmosa, od Kwa bila je metafizička, duhovna, obvezujuća i sveprisutna moć koja se održavala od ogromne važnosti i za Jedijske i za Sithske samostanske redove. Poznata kao Put u davnim vremenima, Sila se gledala u mnogo različitih aspekata, uključujući, ali ne ograničavajući se na Svjetlu stranu Sile, Tamnu stranu Sile, Živu Silu, Ujedinjujuću Silu, Kozmičku Silu i Fizičku Silu. Prva dva aspekta su se odnosila na moralni kompas Sile, što se očitovalo ponašanjem i emocijama živih bića koja su i sama bila sastavni dio Sile. Svjetla strana Sile bila je brusno usklađena sa suosjećanjem, nesebičnošću, samospoznajom i prosvjetljenjem, izlječenjem, milosrđem i dobročinstvom, dok je tamna strana Sile bila element usklađen s mržnjom, strahom, požudnošću, ljutnjom, agresijom, ljubomorom i zlovolja. Posljednja četiri aspekta definirana su uglednim Jedijskim filozofijama: Živa Sila se bavila energijom živih bića; Ujedinjujuća Sila, s čitavim prostorom i vremenom; Kozmička Sils, sa životom nakon smrti; i Fizičku Silu, bilo što unutar nečijeg okruženja. Iako je Sila kategorizirana na ovaj način, nisu postojale određene sposobnosti ili moći koje bi mogao koristiti samo sljedbenik određenog puta Sile; Sila je djelomično postojala unutar životnih oblika koji su je koristili i crpili energiju iz svojih emocija. Neka bića, posebno Sithovi, vjerovali su da je tamna strana Sile snažnija od svjetlosti, mada je moguće da je tamna strana samo primamljivija onima koji je koriste (ili žele koristiti). Drugi su Silu smatrali jedinstvom sposobnom inteligentne misli, gotovo kao svojevrsnim božanstvom. Anakin Skywalker, za kojeg se vjerovalo da ga je začet od same Sile, možda je dijelio to vjerovanje; ako je to zaista tako, dodalo bi vjerodostojnost poimanju Sile kao živog bića. Iako se mislilo da Sila teče kroz svako živo biće, njenu moć mogu koristiti samo bića koja su opisana kao "Silo osjetljiva". Ova Silo osjetljivost bila je u korelaciji s, a ponekad se pripisuje i velikom broju unutarnjih mikroorganizama zvanih midi-klorijani koji su pronađeni u krvi Silo osjetljivih: što je veći broj, to je veća potencijalna sposobnost bića, iako je bilo nekih iznimke od ovog pravila. Bića koja su Silo osjetljiva su u stanju da se uključe u Silu kako bi vršili djela velike vještine i okretnosti, kao i kontrolirali i oblikovali svijet oko sebe. Ponekad se ta sposobnost opisivala kao snažna Silo "aura". Rana povijest 36 363 BBY, filozofi i znanstvenici iz nekoliko zvjezdanih sustava okupili su se na Tythonu kako bi podijelili mistična saznanja. Sila je "otkrivena". Nažalost, u 25 793 BBY, nekoliko tythanskih učenjaka počelo je koristiti svoje znanje o Sili kako bi ostvarilo moć, što je dovelo do početka Silskih ratova. Miroljubivi redovnici koji su preživjeli razaranje na Tytonu osnovali su Jedijski Red u 25 783 BBY. Četri aspekta Sile Glavni članak: Životna Sila Glavni članak: Ujedinjujuća Sila Glavni članak: Kozmička Sila Glavni članak: Fizička Sila :"Načini Žive Sile su izvan našeg razumijevanja ... Ali ne bojte se. Vi ste u rukama nečeg mnogo većeg i mnogo boljeg nego što možete zamisliti". :―Qui-Gon Jinn Grandiozna narav Sile znatno je otežala proučavanje kao cjeline; student se lako mogao izgubiti u svojoj dubini ili lepršati u plićaku pokušavajući se previše žarko usredotočiti na mrlju u praznini. Da bi popravila ovu situaciju, Sila je davno bila razbijena u četiri aspekta: Živu, Ujedinjujuću, Kozmičku i Fizičku Silu. Na taj se način učenjaci mogu odlučiti da se usredotoče na opipljive stvarnosti svijeta i na to kako se Sila očitovala u životima pojedinaca i unutar trenutka, ili će dublje prodirati, dopirući izvan sebe, pitajući se u tajne svemira u beskonačnoj ljestvici. Ideja Žive Sile odražava onaj aspekt Sile koji povezuje sva živa bića. Predstavlja opipljivu Silu: Silu kakva postoji u sadašnjosti ovdje i sada, koja teče oko svih stvari kako bi Silno biće moglo osjetiti život i smrt. Stručnjaci Žive Sile poput Qui-Gon Jinna zalagali su se za filozofiju "živjeti u trenutku“, oslanjajući se uglavnom na svoje instinkte i koncentrirajući se više na osjetljivost na živa bića, a ne na ispunjenje sudbine ili gledanje u budućnost. Vjerovali su da nestabilnost budućnosti izaziva neizvjesnost i da je prisutnost odgovorila na događaje iz skoro budućnosti. Ideja o Ujedinjujućoj Sili odražava onaj aspekt Sile koji zahtijeva znatno veću količinu razumijevanja od Žive sile jer očituje Silu kao jedinstvenu kozmičku silu koja može otkriti vizije budućnosti koje su od posebnog značaja. Ideja Kozmičke Sile odražava onaj aspekt Sile koji povezuje Živu Silu u geštalt koji objedinjuje, omogućavajući korisnicima da se spoje ili postanu "jedno" sa Silom, ali se i manifestiraju kao Silo duhovi. Ideja Fizičke Sile odražava onaj aspekt Sile koji omogućuje manipuliranje objektima u njegovoj ili njenoj okolini. 'Svjetla strana Sile' Glavni članak: Svjetla strana Sile :"Jedi koristi Silu za znanje i obranu. Nikad za napad". :-Yoda Svjetla strana Sile bavila se idealima dobra, dobrohotnosti i ozdravljenja. Sljedbenici svjetle strane nastoje živjeti u skladu sa svijetom koji ih okružuje, djelujući iz mudrosti i logike, a ne iz ljutnje i žurne presuda. Da bi postigli sklad sa svijetlom stranom Sile, njezini praktičari često bi se meditirali da bi se očistili od emocija; posebno negativne emocije kao što su agresija, strah, bijes i mržnja, jer se mislilo da one vode ili privući jednu na prihvaćanje tamnu stranu Sile. 'Jedijski Red' Glavni članak: Jedijski Red :"Qui-Gon vjeruje da je dječak ― Anakin koje mu je ime ― stoji u središtu vjerodostojnosti Sile i vjeruje dalje da je njegovo otkriće volja Sile... Unatoč svojoj povezanosti sa Životna Sila|Životnom Silom]], on pokazuje vlastite kontradikcije istinitim vjernikom u proročanstvo Izabranog ― predskazanja više u skladu sa Ujedinjujuća Sila|Ujedinjujućom Silom". :-Jedi Učitelj Dooku, Senatoru Palpatineu od Nabooa Najveća skupina zagovornika i učitelja svjetle strane bio je Jedijski Red, koji je težio održavanju mira i pravde širom galaksije. Vrijednosti svjetle strane su inkapsulirane u Jedijski Kodeksu. Jediji su prihvatili mišljenje da postoje dvije strane Sile: tamna i svijetla strana. Sljedbenik svjetle strane pokušava živjeti nesebično, u harmoniji s onima oko sebe i u skladu sa "voljom Sile". Uzajamno povjerenje, poštovanje i sposobnost sklapanja saveza dali su Jedijima svoju izrazitu prednost u odnosu na Sithe. Suprotno tome, sljedbenik tamne strane obično je koristio tamnu stranu Sile iz sebičnog motiva, za sebe. Kao takva, upotreba tamne strane Sile bila je zabranjena unutar Jedijskog reda i strogo se smatrala domenom Sitha. Tradicionalni Jediji bili su voljni održati Silu "u ravnoteži". Oni su to pokušali postići uništavanjem Sitha i poricanjem tamne strane, u osnovi "održavanjem ravnoteže" vraćanjem Sile u prirodno stanje, dok su tamnu stranu smatrali pokvarenom. To je uključivalo čišćenje negativnih emocija kao što su agresija, bijes i mržnja, jer su one lako dovele do prihvaćanja tamne strane. Suprotno tome, pozitivne emocije poput suosjećanja i hrabrosti njegovale su svjetlu stranu Sile. Jedijski Kodeks usporedio je takve osjećaje i pružio uvid u etičku upotrebu Sile. Strast se smatrala opasnom, jer je mogla dovesti do jakih emocija koje bi mogle uravnotežiti Jedije i dovesti ih do tamne strane. Ljubav su, znatiželjno, oboje smatrali Jedijski i Sithski Redovi kao nešto što bi trebalo izbjeći. Dok su Jeddi podržavali suosjećanje, široka, sveobuhvatna, požrtvovna ljubav prema svim bićima, ljubav prema drugom biću - romantika, posesivna ljubav po prirodi - bila je izbjegnuta po post-Ruusanskom redu. Posjedovanje svih vrsta bilo je izbjegnuto u razdoblje poslije Ruusanske Reformacije Jedijskog Reda, s izuzetkom su bili Jedijski svjetlosni mač i osobna odjeća. Jediji su ljubav gledali kao opasnost koju je najbolje ostaviti netaknutom. Iako bi strast koja je došla s ljubavlju mogla dovesti do mržnje i gnjeva, kao što je Anakin Skywalker pokazao u svojoj transformaciji u Sitha zbog ljubavi prema Padmé Amidali, to bi također moglo dovesti do sažaljenja, milosrđa, samopožrtvovanja i samilosti, emocija koje Sith nije smatrao korisnim, što je pokazao Darth Vader žrtvujući sebe kako bi spasio sina od cara na kraju svog života, čime je doveo ravnotežu do Sile. Uz nekoliko manjih izuzetaka, originalni Jedijski Red trajao je uglavnom nepromijenjeno u strukturi i filozofiji dvadeset i pet tisuća godina, unatoč mnogim štetnim sukobima s različitim Sithskim carstvima i pokušaju čistke Sith Trijumvirata. Međutim, u 19 BBY, Red su uništili Sith lordovi Darth Sidious i Darth Vader u onome što će kasnije postati poznato kao Velika Jedijska čistka. Kad je Red rekonstruirao Luke Skywalker nakon smrti Sidiousa i Vadera, on je pretrpio znatne promjene u filozofiji i politici, budući da je Luke posjedovao malo informacija o strukturi Starog Jedijskog Reda i nije se složio s nekim njegovim postupcima. 'Tamna strana Sile' Glavni članak: Tamna strana Sile :"Snaga tamne strane leži u snazi pojedinca. Sila dolazi iznutra. Morate naučiti crtati na sebi. Neću uvijek biti tu da te naučim". :-Darth Bane svojoj pripravnici Tamnu stranu Sile Jediji su smatrali elementom usklađenim sa sebičnošću, strahom, mržnjom, agresijom i zloćom prema svim živim bićima. Čini se da takve emocije povećavaju snagu i sposobnosti korisnika tamne strane, pružajući put ka osobnoj moći i uništenju ili kontroli svih opozicija. Općenito je prihvaćeno da upotreba tamne strane Sile djeluje krajnje ovisnički. Jediji tamna strane poznati su kao Tamni Jedi. Ali neki Jedi svjetle strane, kao što su Luke Skywalker, Kyle Katarn, Jaden Korr i Galen Marek, mogli bi upotrijebiti moći s tamne strane. 'Sithski Red' Glavni članak: Sith :"Rečeno je da svatko tko poznaje putove Sile može se postaviti nju ili sebe kao kralja u bilo kojem svijetu gdje samo ona ili on poznaje putove Sile. Bilo koji Jedi mogao je to učiniti. Ali Jediji, budale kakvi jesu, pridržavaju se religije u kojoj se Sila koristi samo u službi drugih. Kako su ih kratkovidno od njih. Zar to nije razlog zašto su izgubili galaksiju tamnu stranu?" :-Palpatine, U Slabosti Podređenih Najstarije inkarnacije Sithskog Reda bile su po strukturi slične Jedijskom Redu. Mnogi Sithi raznih redova i sposobnosti činili su Red, koji je često bio pod kontrolom jednog Mračnog Lorda koji je imao apsolutnu vlast. Tijekom stoljeća, brojna Sithova carstva koja su se koristila ovom strukturom moći ustala su da izazovu Republiku za kontrolu nad galaksijom. Iako je nekoliko Sithovih carstava dovelo Republiku na rub poraza, svi su bili pogođeni borbom među moćima gladnim Sithovim gospodarima koji su ih nadzirali, i na kraju su Jedi i Republika trijumfirali protiv svih njih. Pojavom Sithovog lorda Darth Banea, Red je prošao revolucionarnu promjenu. Bane je smatrao da je Sila konačna i stoga idealno za isključivu upotrebu od strane Mračnog Gospodara. Eliminirao je praksu posjedovanja ogromnog broja Sitha istovremeno, nastojeći koncentrirati tamnu stranu Sile u dvije osobe: Sith Gospodar i njegov ili njen pripravnik. Pored toga, nadao se eliminiranju unutarnjih borbi koja je zahvaćala prethodne Sithske Redove. Ovaj reformirani red nastavio je postizati ono što stari Sithska carstva nikad nisu mogla; uništenje Jedijskog Reda i poraz Republike. Međutim, Baneov je Red uništen kada je Luke Skywalker iskupio Sith lorda Darth Vadera, koji se okrenuo protiv svog gospodara Darth Sidiousa i ubio ga po cijenu vlastitog života. Iako je Baneova tradicija, ili "Pravilo dvoje", nastavit će utjecati na Sithe u godinama koje dolaze, Sidious i Vader bili su posljednji Lordovi Baneova ortodoksnog Reda. Nakon njihove smrti u 4 ABY, Mračna Dama Lumiya]] napravila je mali, ali značajan broj promjena u Baneovoj filozofiji. Obučena od Vadera i izložena značajnoj mjeri i njemu i Sidiousu, ona je gledala kako je Red pod Sidiousom i Vaderom bio sebičan i neučinkovit. S obzirom na to, odlučila je promijeniti temeljnu filozofiju Banit Sitha. Iako je još uvijek gledala na svjetlu stranu kao inferiornu zbog povijesti Jedija koja ne može utjecati na promjene, vjerovala je da bi pravi Sith Lord trebao nesebično vladati, donoseći odluke koje bi koristile najvećem broju ljudi, bez obzira koliko osobno bolne te odluke mogle biti. Teoretski, negativne emocije poput mržnje bile bi presudne u održavanju moći mračne strane unutar takvog Sitha, ali im se ne bi omogućilo da utječu na njihove odluke. Takav Sith teoretski bi bio u stanju da nemilosrdno održava red, a opet upravlja suosjećajno. Njezina je filozofija kulminirala stvaranjem Darth Caedusa, unuka Darth Vadera. Na način pomalo sličan Palpatinu, Caedus je stekao kontrolu nad primarnom galaktičkom vladom i pokušao je ljudima nametnuti svoju ideju reda. Međutim, njegovu su vladavinu prekinuli su Jediji, a Lumiyina škola mišljenja umrla je s njim. Pravilo Dvoje kasnije je u potpunosti odbacio Darth Krayt, koji je uspostavio Pravilo Jednog, koristeći "Jedno" za upućivanje na sam Sithski Red, koji je obuhvatio mnoge podanike, pratitelja/sljedbenika i lordova, a vodio ih je samo jedan Mračni Lord Sitha (ili Grozan Lord). Izgledno, ovo se reinkarnacija Reda nije razlikovala od drevnih varijacija Sith carstava. Međutim, Darth Krayt je vjerovao da je njegova filozofija dala Sithu i njihovoj moći svrhu, za razliku od Darth Banea koji je vjerovao da je vlast vlastita svrha. Za razliku od prethodnih Sithskih Redova, Pravilo Jednog zahtijevalo je suradnju, pa čak i određenu razinu odanosti između Sitha. Najvažnije je ipak to što je Pravilo Jedno pozvalo na potpunu i potpunu odanost Groznom Lordu. Ova dva pravila Kraytovog Reda stvorena su da spriječe unutarnju borbu protiv prošlih Sitskih Redova, a da pritom zadrže sposobnost nadopune velikog broja Sitha, čiji je nedostatak bio značajan nedostatak Baneovog Reda. Međutim, Pravilo Jednog nije predstavljalo Sithe u cjelini, a Krayta su čak označili heretikom holokroni Darth Banea, Darth Nihilusa i Darth Andeddu, svi vjerovali da će se Kraytov Red na kraju okrenuti protiv sebe kao toliko mnogo slično strukturirani Sithskih Redova do sad. Pored Kraytova Pravila Jednog, postojala je i prethodna filozofija Pravila Jednog, koju je stvorio Darth Sidious. U Sidiousovom slučaju, međutim, "Jedini" se odnosio samo na sebe, jer je vjerovao da su s njim Sithi postigli apsolutni vrhunac u pogledu snage i sposobnosti. Kao takav, odbacio je Baneovu ideju o obuci snažnije zamjene i namjeravao zauvijek vladati kao jedini vođa galaksije. 'Potentiumsko vjerovanje' Glavni članak: Potentium Potentiumski pogled na Silu, kako ga ne bi bilo miješati sa Ujedinjujućom Silom, bio je strogo neodobren od starog Jedijskog Reda. Iako je slična Ujedinjavajućoj Sili, koja je sugerirala da postoji samo jedna Sila koja nije zauzela strane, Potentiumski pogled je rekao da su Sila i galaksija općenito su bili svojstveno dobri. Prema ovom vjerovanju, takozvana tamna strana nije bila sastavljena od određenih "dijelova" ili "sposobnosti" Sile: kako je zagovarala Svjetla strana, ona je postojala unutar životnog oblika koji su je koristili, stvorena iz njihovih emocija. Po tom standardu, i za razliku od Svjetle strane, svi sljedbenici Potentiuma mogli su izvesti bilo koju radnju i upotrijebiti Silu na bilo koji način koji su smatrali prikladnim, sve dok je namjera iza toga bila dobra. Suprotno tome, stari Jedijski Red priznao je postojanje Potentiuma, ali je jasno dao do znanja da je potkopavanje Jedijskog učenja i način da se pogrešno usmjere ljudi na tamnu stranu ili sredstvo da se njime služi. Živi planet Zonama Sekot podržao je i Potentiumsku teoriju o Sili. 'Alternativni pogledi na Silu' 'Put Tame' Glavni članak: Put Tame :"Pokušavao sam stvoriti. Graditi, kad sam trebao uništiti. Napustio sam Put Mraka, a Mrak me napustio". :-Cronal Put Tame ili jednostavno Tame bio je prikaz Sile koju je zauzeo Cronal i onih koji su ga naučili. Učinkovito je bila polarna suprotnost Potentiuma, ali je napravila korak dalje. Vjerovanje ovom Putu Tame nije samo negiralo postojanje Svjetle strane Sile; ona je tvrdila da je Sila sama bila mali produžetak Tame. Ovaj je sustav izjavio da je uništavanje univerzalna konstanta prema kojoj su sve stvari radile, idući tako daleko da su ga nazvale "voljom svemira". Početnik je naučen ako je uništenje njegov osnovni cilj, bez obzira na shemu u kojoj je sudjelovao kao sekundarni cilj, Tama će učinkovito nagraditi početnika za devastaciju uzrokovanu guranjem sekundarnog cilja ka uspjehu. Kao glavni primjer toga, Cronal je naveo da je Palpatine bio u mogućnosti postići uspjeh protiv Jedija i Republike jer je njegov osnovni motiv bilo uništenje obje strane. Međutim, jednom kad je postigao ove ciljeve i krenuo u učvrstiti svoju vladavinu i izgradnju Carstva, njegov se fokus pomaknuo s uništenja na stvaranje, u potpuno suprotstavljanje univerzalnim procesima. Dakle, prije nego što nije mogao propasti, sada nikad nije mogao uspjeti. 'Podmukla Sila' Darth Traya, žena Sith koja je živjela za vrijeme Starih Sithskih ratova, vjerovao je da je Sila slična nekakvom varljivo zlobnom, ravnodušnom bogu. Ona je ukazala na brojne ratove koje su vodili bezbrojni korisnici Sile, kao dokaz da Sila ne brine ništa za živote koje je konzumirala, sve dok je bila postignuta ravnoteža. Ta je filozofija isticala uvjerenje da ni svijetla ni tamna strana nisu uistinu superiorne drugoj, te da će, ako ljudi trebaju biti istinski slobodni, Sila morati biti eliminirana iz galaksije. To je općenito bila vrlo nepopularna teorija među Sithima i sa Jedijima, a ta praksa nestala je Trayinom smrću. Međutim, nakon poraza entiteta tamne strane Abeloth, Veliki Učutelj Luke Skywalker došao je do sličnog zaključka u vezi s prirodom Sile. Iako on nije pripisivao nikakve namjere ili osjećaje Sili, on je vjerovao da je Sila izvan ravnoteže uzrok grozne količine smrti i kaosa koji su se dogodili u vremenu nakon smrti Jednih. Umjesto da vjeruje da Silu ipak treba uništiti, Luka je umjesto toga prihvatio pristup da su, kako bi držali galaksiju u miru, sami Silo sljedbenici morali bi aktivno održavati ravnotežu Sile. 'Aing-Tii vjerovanja' Glavni članak: Aing-Tii Redovnici Aing-Tii iz Kathol Procijep|Katholskog Procijepa]] promatrali su Silu na drukčiji način, ali sličan onome Jedijima. Umjesto tamne i svijetle strane Sile, smatrali su je da ima mnogo boja, poput duge. Vjerovali su da se Sila može manifestirati na različite načine, što je biću omogućilo razvijanje jedinstvenih sposobnosti, nepoznatih većini Jedijima i Sitha. Vjerovali su da je Sila previše komplicirana da bi bila samo svijetla ili tamna. Prema njihovom uvjerenju, korisnici Sile nisu bili strogo dobri ili zli, već su umjesto toga imali svoje mjesto u većem spektru. 'Bijela Struja' Glavni članak: Bijela Struja Fallanassi su Silu zvali Bijelom Strujom i vidjeli je kao rijeku koja teče kroz galaksiju i sva živa bića. Pojedina osoba nije mogla promijeniti Struju više nego što biće moglo jednom rukom preusmjeriti rijeku. Tako su se Fallanassi uronili u Struju puštajući je da teče kroz njih. Na taj su način uspjeli oblikovati njen tok bez nametanja svoje volje, što im je također otvorilo put za jedinstvene sposobnosti Sile. 'Čarobnjaci iz Tunda' Glavni članak: Čarobnjaci iz Tunda Čarobnjaci iz Tundra dijelili su većinu Sithovih vjerovanja, što i ne čudi s obzirom na činjenicu da su njihov red osnovali Sitski magovi. Međutim, Silu su gledali kao tajanstvenu čarobnu moć i njome su manipulirali uglavnom skrivenim simbolima i čarolijama. Jediji su čarobnjake gledali kao samo još jednu sektu Silu, ali često bi pokušavali "preobratiti" čarobnjake, pokušavajući ih uvjeriti da upotrijebe Silu bez ikakve zamke magije i misticizma. Međutim, bili su neuspješni i na kraju su se Jedi zadovoljili pazeći da se Čarobnjaci ne spuste u tamnu stranu. 'Killiks i Jedini' Glavni članak: Jedini Killiks su vjerovali da Jedini predstavljaju Silu. Vjerovali su da Kći predstavlja Svjetlu stranu Sile dok Sin predstavlja Tamnu stranu Sile. Njihov Otac pokušao je održati ravnotežu između njih na planeti koju su nazivali domom. Nevjerojatno moćne, njihove borbe bile su razorne sve dok drugi nije donio mir obitelji, iako je to dovelo do stvaranja Abelotha. U Klonskim ratovima Anakin bi se susreo s Jednima u Mortis monolitu, gdje je Otac tvrdio da je sudbina Izabranog da zauzme mjesto umirućeg Oca i kontrolira Sina i kćer. Intenzivan prizor moći donio bi do sve smrti Jedinih. Killiksi toga nisu bili svjesni i čekali su njihov dolazak kad su saznali da je Abeloth, Donositelj kaosa, oslobođen. 'Vitezovi Zakuula' Glavni članak: Vitezovi Zakuula Vitezovi Zakuula nisu vjerovali u svjetlo i tamu, gledajući Silu kao nagradu za služenje idealu, zaklinjući se na njihovu vjernost Vječnom caru. Što su više poštovali njegove zapovijedi, to se njihova snaga povećavala. 'Paradoks' Nakon što je Vječno Carstvo osvojilo galaksiju, Satele Shan i duh Darth Marra stekli su novo razumijevanje Sile, opisujući je kao paradoks, posjedujući suprotne osobine, poput one da ima volju, ali potreban joj je netko da joj zapovijeda. 'Silo sposobnosti' Glavni članak: Moći Sile :"Nemojte se previše ponositi ovim tehnološkim terorom koji ste konstruirali. Sposobnost uništenja planeta je beznačajna pored snage Sile". :-Darth Vader, admiralu Conanu Antoniu Mottiju, pozivajući se na Zvijezdu Smrti Manifestacije Sile, koje su bile mentalno zasnovane sposobnosti i prožete kroz misli, emocije i snagu volje. Te su sposobnosti mogle poprimiti sve oblike, uključujući telepatiju, telekinezu i pojačanu fizičku i metafizičku percepciju. Može omogućiti ljudima da utječu i kontrolirati neke fizičke sile, poput kinetičke energije, inercije, trenja, pritiska, pa čak i gravitacije, omogućujući im da mogu prkositi obojici i pojačati Silu i zamah koji stvaraju, uz mnoštvo različitih efekata i dometa. Takve su stvari omogućile korisnicima Sile da budu gotovo potpuno neozlijeđeni od ekstremnih udara, poput pada s velike visine ili udaranja velikom snagom ili velikom brzinom. Treba napomenuti da je predviđanje utjecaja umanjilo njegove učinke, omogućivši nekim korisnicima Sile da ih se ne omamljuju ili čak s lakoćom slegnu na noge. To je učinkovito poboljšalo fizičku izdržljivost i mogućnost oporavka Silo korisnika. Snaga nad fizičkim silama i zamahom također je omogućila korisnicima da djelomično prkose gravitaciji i drugoj težini, omogućujući im da se kreću i skaču neprirodnom brzinom i udaljenostima u sekundama, iako je brzina djelovala samo ograničeno vrijeme i nije bila konstantna, dok se skokovi mogu ponavljati onima koji su savladali tu sposobnost. To je učinkovito povećalo okretnost onih koji su ga koristili, dajući korisniku akrobatske mogućnosti na neprirodnim razinama. Vitalnost, zdravlje, izdržljivost i izdržljivost Silo korisnika prirodno su poboljšani u različitom stupnju i čak bi ih mogli dodatno pojačati oni moćniji i vještiji, napose omogućavajući starijim ili osakaćenim korisnicima da mogu privremeno nadvladati svoje fizičke slabosti ili dopustiti korisniku da privremeno poboljša svoje fizičke sposobnosti izvan ograničenja njihove vrste. Kvalificirani korisnik mogao bi koristiti tehnike za kontrolu svog fizičkog stanja do točke da kontrolira svoju sposobnost osjećaja boli ili da se postavi u trans koji simulira suspendiranu animaciju. Sila se može upotrijebiti za savijanje volje slaboumnih bića i usmjeravanje tijela prilagodnika. Korisnici koji su vrlo dobro koristili silu mogli bi prestati samo reagirati na svoje okruženje i zapravo predvidjeti događaje u vrlo skoroj budućnosti, poput sljedećeg udarca u dvoboju. Ovakva usmjeravanja omogućila su Luke Skywalkeru da lansira protonski torpedo u izuzetno tešku metu na Zvijezdu Smrti u Bitki za Yavin. Sila se također može koristiti za izazivanje mentalne ili fizičke nesposobnosti, kao što je umirenje ili inducirani san. Qui-Gon Jinn koristio je ovu snagu na Jar Jar Binksu, putujući opasnim podvodnim putem do Theeda. Qui-Gon je stavio ruku na Jar Jarovo rame i zamolio ga da se opusti uzrokujući da Gunganac gotovo izgubi svijest. Obi-Wan je, promatrajući ekstremne promjene u ponašanju Jar Jara, rekao Jinnu, svom gospodaru, "Pretjerao si". Ova sposobnost je također omogućila Jedi Učitelju Fayu da povuče misli od Asajj Ventress, uzrokujući da se onesvijesti. Daljnje tehnike mogle bi dopustiti korisnicima da suptilno ili u potpunosti manipuliraju umovima, emocijama, sjećanjima i voljom svojih meta, pri čemu će neki korisnici Force moći poboljšati, smanjiti ih i izvući iz svojih meta. Uz poboljšanje vlastite vještine, korisnici Sile bili su u mogućnosti usmjeravati energiju Sile izravno u svijet oko sebe. Korisnici tamne strane općenito su koristili Silu za sposobnosti koje su bile zlonamjerne, nemoralne i neprirodne, poput tehnike telekinetičkog gušenja, zadavljenja ili fizičkog oštećenja njihovih žrtava. Sithovi su bili zloglasni što su se snažno okoristili ovom sposobnošću za oživljavanje Silo munja, što će donositi velike i često puta smrtonosne količine električne energije željenom meti. Jedi su radije koristili svoje sposobnosti za liječenje i zaštitu; zatvarajući rane i štiteći druge barijerama Silo energije. Jedi Učitelj Qui-Gon Jinn otkrio je da će Jedi putem Sile postići gotovo besmrtnost postojanjem kao Silo duh nakon smrti. Neki su korisnici Sile čak naučili kako svoj duh prenijeti u drugo tijelo. Palpatine je koristio ovu tehniku kako bi produžio svoj život, a dokazi sugeriraju da je legendarni Tamni Jedi Set Harth, koji je pao na tamnu stranu nakon Novih Sithskih ratova, iskoristio ovu moć da preskoči svoju suštinu između stotina kloniranih tijela, zadržavajući se u fizičkom carstvu sve do invazije Yuuzhan Vonga i šire. Kasnije se Callista Ming prebacila na tijelo umirućeg prijatelja kako bi mogla ostati živa. Callista je, za razliku od Harth i Palpatine, izgubila sposobnost dodirivanja Sile u procesu prijenosa. Drugi, poput Darth Nihilusa i Jedijskog Izganika, mogli bi upotrijebiti Silu kako bi nahranili druge korisnike Sile. Nihilusovs moć mogla bi obuhvatiti čitave planete i isisati ih od života, poput Miraluka kolonije na svijetu Katarr. Neki korisnici tamne strane mogli bi upotrijebiti drugačiji i slabiji oblik ove tehnike da odvuku snagu drugih u sebe, povremeno do kobnih rezultata. Darth Nihilusa sposobnost da to učini potječe od "rane u Sili", koja je u osnovi pukotina u samoj Sili. Palpatine je spomenuo da Sila može pomoći jednoj prevari smrti ili stvoriti život, tajnu koju je ovladao samo Darth Plagueis. Drugi Sith Lord, Darth Sion, koristio je neizravniju metodu da vara smrt. Kako je mogao pozvati svoju bol da ojača svoju volju i omogući mu da se opet ustane snažno kao i prije, bio je sigurno besmrtan. Sika su igrale veliku ulogu u upotrebi |svjetlosnog mača kod Jedija, po tome što ih je njihova povišena svijest sprječavala da se slučajno ne ozlijede dok su koristili oružje u borbi, jer oštrica nije imala relativnu težinu, što je otežavalo prosudbu položaja. Slično tome, Sila je dopustila Jediima da upotrebe svoje svjetlosne mačeve za odbijanje nadolazećih blasterskih zraka. Sila se također pojavila tijekom izrade svjetlosnog mača, kako u sastavljanju njegovih zamršenih unutrašnjosti, tako i u početnom punjenju ćelije napajanja. Manipulacija sile ipak je predstavljala značajne rizike. Kada je osoba koristila Silu iznad sposobnosti svog tijela da je izdrži, osoba bi mogla pretrpjeti fizička oštećenja, ubrzano starenje ili, u ekstremnom slučaju, određenu smrt izgaranjem vlastitih tjelesnih stanica iznutra i iznutra. Palpatine i Dorsk 81 glavni su primjeri prekomjerne upotrebe sile i posljedica. To se, naravno, dogodilo onima koji su se oslanjali na Tamnu stranu Sile radi svoje moći. Za većinu korisnika fizički ili mentalni umor, stres ili dezorijentacija kasnije bi oslabili, poništili ili nevaljanu uporabu njihove moći u Sili. U slučaju da iscrpljuju ili naglašavaju svoje ovlasti ili sebe, fizički ili psihički, korisnici moraju pričekati minimalno vrijeme prije nego što ga ponovo mogu koristiti ili se suzdrže od upotrebe dok korisnik ne povrati trezvenost, snagu volje i smirenost. Emocije bi mogle utjecati i na jačinu korisničkih sposobnosti, što bi ovisno o korisniku moglo dodati ili umanjiti snagu. Za korisnike Tamne strane, pozitivne, neagresivne i mirne emocije potencijalno bi oslabile njihovu snagu, jer se snaga u Sili može prirodno povećati sirovim, intenzivnim i agresivnim osjećajima, ali ne bez rizika da ih Tamna strana pokvari. Takvi bi slučajevi mogli spriječiti ili ograničiti upotrebu snaga Sile, posebno u borbi, što rezultira da korisnici sile pribjegavaju fizičkoj borbi, posebno uz upotrebu svjetlosnog mača. Sposobnost je obično praćena pokretima očiju, ruku ili čak cijelog tijela, a posljednji je najčešći način korištenja moći, što također može ograničiti upotrebu sposobnosti, posebno kada su um ili osjetila korisnika napeti ili preplavljeni. 'Poremećaj u Sili' Glavni članci: Poremećaj u Sili i Rana u Sili :"Osjetio sam veliku poremećaj u Sili, kao da milijuni glasova plaču od užasa i odjednom su utihnuli. Bojim se da se dogodilo nešto strašno". :-Obi-Wan Kenobi, koji se odnosi na uništenje Alderaana Sila je postojala čitav život, a kad su odmicale velike količine života, stvorio se poremećaj, koji je tekao kroz Silu poput vriska koji su mogli čuti adepti. Tako je nastala "rana u Sili" u bitci kod Malachora V za vrijeme Mandalorijskih ratova, kada je pušten generator masovnih sjena. Osim toga, kada su Mandalorijanci uništili gradove na Serrocou koristeći nuklearno oružje. To se opet dogodilo kada je Alderaan uništen; Obi-Wan Kenobi osjetio je "veliku uznemirenost u Sili, kao da milijuni glasova viču od užasa i odjednom su utihnuli...". Učenici Jedi Praxeuma osjećali su sličnu uznemirenost kada je uništen Carida sustav. Pretpostavljalo se da Yoda nije mogao ostati čak ni na Kashyyyku dok se izvršavala Naredba 66. Bilo je to kao da je Yoda nadvladala uznemirenost zbog mnogih istodobnih Jedijeskih smrti. Moguće je da će oni koji su snažni u Sili imati uvida u ono što stvara uznemirenost, iako će ozbiljnost koju bi vještaci osjećali ovisilo o brojnim varijablama, uključujući njihovu obuku i njihovu urođenu povezanost sa Silom. Ovo bi moglo objasniti zašto Yoda, čini se, zna što se dogodilo kad je Obi-Wan Kenobi trebao pregledavati sigurnosne snimke Jedijskog hrama. Međutim, iako ih se obično naziva "poremećaji", ponekad su ih nazivali "podrhtavanjem", kao što je Darth Vader govorio o Obi-Wanovoj prisutnosti u Zvijezda Smrti I. Poremećaji su se također mogli osjetiti uslijed prošlih događaja, primjerice kada je Leia Organa Solo osjetila uznemirenost kad je posjetila mjesto na kojem je Anakin Skywalker zaklao cijelo selo Tusken pljačkaša. Neobične pojave Sile u prirodi Rakatanski Silo aktivirani hiperpogoni omogućili su im putovanje u hipersvemir. Ysalamiri su vrste bića poput guštera koje obitavaju na drveću i imuni su na većinu učinaka Sile. Stvorenja su isijavala "mjehur" koji "gura natrag" energiju Sile, čineći ih korisnim alatima za pojedince (kao što je Veliki Admiral Thrawn) kojima je potrebno sredstvo za poništavanje Jedićevih sposobnosti. Potječu iz svijeta Myrkr. Spominje se da ysalamir, kada se udruže, stvaraju mnogo opsežniji mjehur, koji se ponekad širi nekoliko kilometara izvan rodne šume. Razvili su tu osobinu kako bi preživjeli što su ih lovili grabežljivi vornskrsi,čoporske životinje koje su lovile pomoću Sile. Stvorenje sa sličnom osobitošću bio je taozin, veliki, želatinozni grabežljivac. Iako nije nadaleko poznato, barem je jedno od tih stvorenja bilo živo duboko u podzemlju Coruscanta otprilike deset godina prije Klonskih ratova. Gurlanini bi se također mogli "sakriti" od Sile, iako bi i sami mogli učiniti sebe voljnim otkrivanjem u Sili. Iako nisu imuni na silu, Hutti su bili vrlo otporni i imali su urođenu obranu od manipulacije uma temeljene na Sili. Toydarijanci su također bili imuni na trikove uma. Yinchorri i Dashadesi također su u velikoj mjeri bili pod utjecajem mentalnih manipulacija Silom, pa ih je oboje u različitoj mjeri koristio car; Yinchorri tijekom razdoblja oko Starkovog hipersvemirskog rata i Dashade tijekom prvih nekoliko godina nakon Velike Jedijske čistke. Uz to, stvorenja otporna na silu zvana terentateks bila su glavna prijetnja Jedijima. Neki su sumnjali da su ih Sithi stvorili kako bi lovili Jedije. Povremeno, Jedi su održavali Veliki lov u pokušaju lova i uništenja svih terenatateksa. Čudovišta su se činila izuzetno dugovječnim i otpornim. Iako nije prirodno, voxyni bi mogao loviti Jedije i druge korisnike Sile primjećujući njihov "Miris Sile". Kao i svi drugi bioti Yuuzhan Vong, bili su imuni na izravnu manipulaciju od strane Sile i Jedi ih nisu mogli osjetiti. To im je, pored ostalih sposobnosti, učinilo značajnu prijetnju Jedijskom Redu. Hssiss bi mogao utjecati na bića osjetljiva na Silu oko njih. Ako ga ugrize hssiss, čovjek bi podlegao učincima otrova tamne strane. Hssiss su također imali mogućnost da se prikrije i postane nevidljiva, što je moguće putem Sile. Sithsku magiju ponekad smatrali izvan Sile neki od njegovih vježbača, mada koliko je toga istinito, nije potvrđeno. Na Yuuzhan Vonga nije mogla osjetiti ili utjecati izravno Sila, jer im je bila oduzeta oko 15.000 BBY. Međutim, neki Jediji, osobito Jacen Solo, teoretizirali su da su Vong povezani sa Silom na način koji Jedi nisu mogli osjetiti, jer Jedi vjeruju da cijeli život barem donekle ovisi o simbiotskom odnosu sa Silom. Međutim, predodžba da je cijeli život ovisan o Sili naizgled je opovrgnula Jedi Vitez Meetra Surik. Tijekom Bitke za Malachor V oduzela se od Sile toliko u potpunosti da je postala Rana u Sili, potpuno mrtva za nju i potpuno isključena od nje. Sith lord Darth Traya smatrala je Surik konačnim dokazom da život može postojati neovisno od Sile i nastojala iskoristiti Surikovo stanje da odgovara njenim vlastitim ciljevima. 'Organizirane tradicije Sile' :"Sila je rijeka iz koje mnogi mogu piti, a trening Jedija nije jedina čaša koja je može uhvatiti". :-Luke Skywalker Jedijski i Sithski Redovi podučavali su Silu kako je gore opisano, ali postojale su i druge tradicije koje su upućivale različite filozofije i uporabe Sile ili upotrebu moći sličnih Sili. 'Iza scene' :Sila se razvila iz različitih zbivanja likova i radnji. Htio sam koncept religije temeljen na pretpostavci da postoji Bog i da postoji dobro i zlo. Počeo sam destilirati suštinu svih religija u ono što sam smatrao osnovnom idejom zajedničkom svim religijama i zajedničkom primitivnom razmišljanju. Htio sam razviti nešto što nije denominacijsko, ali je ipak imalo svojevrsnu religioznu stvarnost". :-George Lucas o Sili Principi Sile su u skladu s religijama stvarnog svijeta, uključujući japansku šintoističku religiju, budizam, taoizam i određene keltske druidske koncepte. Sila također ima sličnu kineskom pojmu qì ili qìgōng, a cijepanje Sile na svijetlu i tamnu stranu odjekuje pojam yin i yang u istočnjačkoj filozofiji (mada ovo nije savršen prijevod, kao tamne strane Jedi smatraju silom zla, a ova moralna dualnost nije isto što i istočni koncept). Zajedno s pojmovima yin i yang, pojam sveprisutne Sile paralelira konceptu stvarnog svijeta "Tao" ili "način", za koji se kaže da struji svuda u svemiru. Koncept Sile uvelike je posuđen od hinduističke teologije, koja također izražava vjerovanje u objedinjujuću Brahmanovu energiju koja je sastavni dio Svemira (i produžetak, Boga), a može se koristiti i za dobro ili za zlo. Zapravo, ovo je posebno slično konceptu Potentiuma i Ujedinjujuće Sile po tome što se vlast može izobličiti za zlo, ali u konačnici vodi samo do zaključka koji je dobar. Može se povezati zoroastrizmom dualnošću Sile. Dihotomija između Ahura Mazde (Jednog Boga) i Angra Mainyu/Ahrima (zli duh) gotovo je identična konceptu svjetle i tamne strane Sile. Još jedna veza koja se može izvući su duhovi; kao odgovor na kršćanske filozofije: Jedijski duhovi nalikuju Božjim anđelima i/ili svecima, a na tamnoj strani Sith duhovi (najčešće Sith Lordovi) kao duše u paklu ili čak možda i sami vragovi. Druga veza koja se može uspostaviti je prema hebrejskoj religiji i kako je liječila krv: Krv je izvor života svakog živog bića, a tijekom hramskih žrtava Hebreji se trude proliti što više krvi, kako bi "vratili" životnu silu životinje natrag k Bogu. To se poklapa s čitavim konceptom Sile; snaga osobe u Sili nalazi se u krvi te osobe. Istina, Sila je udruživanje mnogih religija i filozofija, a zamišljena je kao metafora za samu duhovnost. Kao iu duhovnosti u stvarnom svijetu, postoji potencijal za "svijetlu" i "mračnu" stranu u svakoj osobi, kao i svemiru u cjelini. Također je citirano da je istraživanje Georgea Lucasa o knjigama Carlosa Castañede, koje je slijedilo učenja meksičkih domorodaca, možda pomoglo dovesti do YodaYodinog opisa Sile kao energetske sile koja izvire iz svih blistavih bića. Studije Carlosa Castañede izjavile su da smo svi svjetleća „jaja“ sa „linijama moći“ koje se protežu od naših tijela i povezuju nas s nadmoćnom "silom prirode“ koja postoji u našem svemiru prema drevnoj indijansko-šamanskoj tradiciji. Samo oni obučeni u tradiciji ispravnih indijanskih tradicija omogućuju korisnicima da ljudsku pravu prirodu "vide" kao svjetlucava" "jaja" a ne "grubu materiju" kao svi mi. Obi-Wan kaže da Sila "veže galaksiju zajedno" umjesto "svemira" može sugerirati da je Sila jedinstvena za galaksiju, a ne univerzalna sila. Ali to može biti i samo obraćaj fraze, primjerice kada netko u stvarnom životu kaže "svijet", ali stvarno znači "sve što postoji". Otkriveno je da su ekstragalaktični Yuuzhan Vong bili imuni na Silu, iako su nekad sami koristili Silu. Ne-kanonski film Willow, koji je bio predmet ažuriranja Databanke podataka za travanj iz 2006., predstavio je vrste koje koriste fantastične čarobne čarolije, moć koja je gotovo identična Sili. Prema podacima, planeta Andowyne, za koju je Databank tvrdila da je svijet viđen u Willowu, bila je dom midi-klorijskog oblika života. Unatoč velikim kontroverzama oko istine sile u svemiru, stvar je jasno riješena u izvornicima knjiga Wizards of the Coast, kao što su Power of the Jedi Sourcebook (Snaga Jedijske Izvorne knjige) i Jedi Academy Training Manual (Priručnik za obuku Jedijske akademije), koji je utvrdio da Jedijski red najbolje razumije Silu među svim ostalim tradicijama Sile, a Jedi način klasificiranja i gledanja Sile je ispravan, kako su to zamislili tvorci licenci Zvjezdanih Ratova.